Northern Wind
by Mythicality 101
Summary: This boy named Northern Wind runs away from home and meets some teenagers and after fighting a couple of monsters is kidnapped by the teenagers and all hades breaks loose when he is brought to a camp and something is stolen. (I don't own anything but the Idea)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-Home

Thud! My body hit the mat, "There's more where that comes from cripple" Okay before I tell my story I should introduce myself. My name first of all is Northern Wind. It's a strange name I know but that's what I'm named. I'm four foot five which is just perfect for my age my mother says (Which is ten.) I have a brace on my right leg from breaking it when I was four and the doctor didn't set it strait.

My brace has been modified from a squeaky always jamming up brace, to a smooth sliding, barely squeaking, adjustable brace that has a small holster for a knife. I didn't fix it personally I took it off for bed once and in the morning it was had been remade into the brace I have just described to you. I have white hair not whitish\blond but white. I have a love for the cold the reason for that you will find out in a while if you keep reading I also have light blue eyes.

I think that I have given an apt description of myself so I'll get to the entire reason I'm writing this book to show people what life is like to be a demi-god. Read Percy Jackson and the Olympians it gives a great description of what it is like to be a demi-god. I'll continue

Thud! My body hit the mat, "There's more where that comes from cripple" Jacob Florum whispered into my ear. He let me up. I got up and hopped to where my brace was leaning against the edge of the boxing\wrestling mat. I put the brace on and walked over to the bench my body protesting as I sat down.

I hurt every where. My arms ached from all the times they had been under Jacobs's weight, my leg naturally hurt, My chest felt like it had broken a couple of ribs. I walked out of the gym feeling like I had been in a trash compressor and someone had turned it on. I almost cried from relief when the period was over and I was able to escaped being pounded. I hobbled to my next class, English.

By the time English was done I was still feeling sore. I got out to the bus when my brace jammed "Rats" I said looking at my brace. It was covered in mud. After seeing the mud I ducked. Recent experiences served me well. I glanced up as a ball of mud sailed through where my head had been. I hopped into the bus.

A scream of terror tore through the air I turned around and saw Jacob Florum encased in ice in the pose of throwing a mud clod. I climbed into my seat and started cleaning my brace. While stealing glances at the now frozen Jacob, a group of teachers were standing there gawking at the statue of Jacob. As one three teachers promptly fainted. I grinned maybe this summer would be fun.

I finished cleaning and set my cleaning kit into my backpack. I tried to come up with an answer to what had happened that day. Besides having Jacob frozen I don't think that there had been any change to what would have happened had it been Monday. The bus started up and the bus driver pulled the bus from the curb.

I no longer could think because of the bumping, skidding, and talking in the bus. I settled down in my seat to wait. I should have known it wouldn't be that easy. Nielson Madero and Carson Birch sat down on either side of me. "So this is the runt that froze our brother." I had no idea what they were talking about I couldn't even freeze a fish right, and as far as I knew those three weren't related to each other, they all had different last names, they all looked different. I decided that they were crazy. "Get off if you live in Winding Surry" Mr. Calhoun yelled. It was a ten minute walk from Winding Surry to my house but Nielson and Carson were giving me hungry looks as if deciding what I would taste like in a main course.

I waked out of the bus and down the road that would take me home. I could see through the glass windows Nielson and Carson still watching me hungrily. I put that out of my mind and started walking home.

The warm homely smell of baking bread drove all other thoughts away as I washed up and went into the kitchen to help my mom with the bread. It turned out that she had finished her last loaf and I was able to enjoy fresh homemade bread.

I finished up two pieces slathered in honey and homemade strawberry jam. "Were going to Disney Land in….." she said while looking at the clock "an hour or less just depends when you get packed." She absent mindedly cut a piece of bread and eat it in a couple of bites.

My mom I should describe as a mild mannered smart actress who everyone likes. The truth is that she wasn't very smart and ever since my dad went to Canada and never come back well she wasn't in her right mind all the time. But I will challenge anyone who says that their mom can cook better. My mom is the BEST cook in the world.

She used to be an actress until she accidently cut a rope while practicing and the rope was attached to a sand bag and the sand bag had fallen onto the producer's head and the producer went down along with her job. She has long red\brown hair, blue eyes, about five feet nine inches and had a ring on her finger that had a snowflake incased in crystal on it.

I ran to the closet next door picked a backpack and was packing in a flash. I chose clothes that my mom would deem worthy. A button down collared shirt, extra pair of pants, a couple of shirts, underwear, some shorts and a pair of PJ's.

I swung my backpack onto my shoulder and was in the kitchen. I ran around the corner to see my mom standing in the kitchen making something. I couldn't see her suitcase or her jacket. I put caution to the winds and asked her where her stuff was and when we were going to leave. With a confused look on her face she asked "Who told you we were going any where." After that my moms' condition continually worsened


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Two years later

I walked home from school slowing my pace as to get to home slower. Had it been four years ago, I would have been jogging as to get home quicker. This year however I would probably be beaten for getting home so slowly but I used this time to think. Thankfully I could walk without a brace now. A doctor had broken it and set it right so now I didn't need a brace.

My stepdads' name was Maurice and he would administer the beating probably I reasoned. I sure hoped that he wouldn't have company over. My stepdad had been nice for the first minute he had been married. Then his true colors had showed through. He was a smoker and the acrid smoke always drove me outside in the summer.

He was also as he put it "the best poker player in the world" the first time he had mentioned this fact I have a fuzzy memory of laughing so hard I nearly fell off the deck of the second floor, then having something hit me in the back of the head and me actually falling off the deck. I was in the hospital for a month or two.

I got home and was able to slip inside without him noticing. I was in my room reading when my mom called me to come dump the garbage. I walked out of my room and was about to tie the top of the bag closed when I saw something glimmer in the bag. I pulled it out and saw that it was the ring my mom usually wore. The golden band with a crystal and a snowflake embedded into it.

I took the garbage out while hiding the ring in my pocket. After that was done I walked inside and asked my mom why she had thrown away her ring. "Oh that worthless piece of metal you can have it. I don't want it I have this instead." She told me while flaunting a bland golden ring. My blood boiled and I stomped back to my room. I threw all my school books out of my backpack and ran to my dresser, tears blurring everything.

I threw some clothes in my backpack along with a jar full of my life's savings and a bike lock. I belted on my sheath knife, and sneaked out into the kitchen and stole some food and water bottles and filled them with water. I was about to go outside when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

I spun around and stared into my step dads eyes "Where are you going" he asked taking a step closer rubbing me with his pot belly. I decided to do something I had never done before. I hit him with everything had in me. He flopped over onto the floor rubbing his jaw barely conscious.

I opened the door and ran outside into the fresh summer air. I took the tarp off of my motorcycle and started it up I grabbed a can of gas, strapped it to the end of the motorcycle put on a helmet on and rode off.

I tried not to attract the attention of people but a motorcycle isn't really a stealth machine I tried to look older and it seemed to work. But I have to admit navigating the streets of Chicago was tricky. I nearly ran over multiple people and thankfully most of them seemed to take me nearly running them over as normality.

After an hour my fingers were numb and I was about to pull into an alley when I heard the scream of a police car and I immediately pulled over into an alley as was my plan before I heard the siren.

I cut the motor and got off the bike and had my helmet on the handle bars as a cop car rolled past. I took out my moms ring now mine and slipped it onto my left hand ring finger. The gold felt cold as if it had been in a fridge for the past two hours.

I relaxed and got out the jar that held my life's savings. I opened the jar and gazed into it. My savings must have held at least two hundred dollars in cash and at lest ten more in coin. I set the jar into my backpack. Then wheeled my motorcycle to one of the bike racks and chained it to the bike rack.

I shouldered my backpack and walked away from the bike rack after grabbing a map from one of those tourist places that was near the bike rack. I took a short cut through an alley to get to a Winco food department when I became conscious of footsteps behind me.

I turned around and found a knife at my throat. "Give me your money" a scrawny kid that looked a couple years older than me said while pointing the knife at my throat. I grabbed my backpack down from my shoulders and made as if to give him something when I swung my backpack at his head and hit him solidly on the head.

A crack erupted from my backpack and I guessed that the jar had broken. The kid woozily took a few steps backwards then fell heavily onto what would have been cement had I not thrown my backpack under his head. I stepped forward and took my backpack from under his head.

I zipped open my backpack and was met by a backpack full of glass shards, after I had removed the glass shards, by emptying the backpack, then shaking it around. I filled it back up with the money from the jar. Finally my backpack was clean.

I heard a groan. I spun around the kid held his knife ready. But his other hand was clutching his skull where the jar had hit him. I could see a blotchy bruise starting. I winced not from the knife now poking me in the neck but from a close up picture of the now bleeding blotchy bruise on this kid's skull right above his ear.

"You just don't give up kid do you?" I asked him while backing out of the alley. Quick as a cat something flashed down behind me. I ducked as the kid jabbed at my neck and was clubbed by a brass ball.

I spun around as two lithe forms dropped down from the rooftops. I faced them but when swords appeared in their hands I started backing up. These weren't odds I liked. "Good you found him." A voice said from the roof tops. Another shape hurtled down from the rooftops.

I had no choice but to put my back to the wall and face all three of them. "If it is money you guys want I'll give you money." I said while trying to go chameleon watching all three of the people, one girl and two boys.

"What will we do with the mortal Gracie" asked one of the boys while fingering his sword. I glanced over at the girl now kneeling by the first kid who tried to kill me. "Don't call me Gracie Chris ok its' Grace and how am I suppose to know what to do he can obviously see through the fogg it's not like I have a book that tells me how to act in every situation in fact you two decide" Grace said exasperated.

"If it's all right with you people I'll be going." I made a dash for the way I got into this mess. A sword blocked my path. "Not so fast mortal, we got to decide what to do with you. I vote we kill him" the one that's name wasn't Chris said taking an experimental swing with his sword. "I'm not sure" Chris said unconsciously chewing his lip. I slowly reached for my knife to find that it wasn't there.

I looked over at Grace to find her throwing my knife up and catching it between her fingers. "I mean he could be our link to the world. You haven't done any thing wrong in Chicago have you?" I shook my head and he continued, "We're running low on food right now, and we could offer to spare his life if he will be our link to the outside world" he finished and I spoke up "If we're taking a vote, I'm with him" I nodded toward Chris. "Oh we're taking a vote alright but you aren't a member so you can't vote." "Come on Cam he has a right to vote it's his life" Chris said and grabbed my backpack from where it had been lying and rummaged through it.

I stepped forward and grabbed it as he put a fist up in the air and yelled in exaltation. "Boo-ya" he was about to grab something when I took my backpack from him and took out some food I had packed. Namely a candy bar and ate that. I then took out a water bottle and drank some of it. Meanwhile the gang or however you would put it, were still discussing my fate.

I decided to help fate a little. I took a step towards the entrance of the alley they didn't notice. I took another I then took a series of steps towards the entrance. Nothing, I then ran to the entrance.

One of the gang members Chris noticed me gone and I was still close enough to here the comment. "Well if we're going to do any thing to him we might as well start an exercise program" the two other people looked at where I had been and where I was now. I tripped on a glass bottle and needless to say I was caught and brought back to the alley. I didn't struggle because that person I had knocked out had a knife near my throat.

After they had dragged me back into the alley they continued the heated discussion of what should happen to me. I noticed some clouds were gathering. I took off my backpack and found a hat in it and put it on. Finally the discussion stopped and Chris wasn't looking at me. Cam took his sword out. "I'm going to enjoy this." He said raising his sword above my heart. I noticed that his words echoed mysteriously and that I couldn't hear any normal traffic noises.

He thrust and I jerked to one side. His sword sliced where my heart had been. I swung my right arm then my left as a chilling howl cut through the air. My right arm was blocked but my left collided with his head. Now remember that my ring was on my left hand. So as you would imagine it hurt. The other three however were looking behind me. I was way to busy with a sword wielding maniac who was after me.

"He working for them" Cam shouted "Who are them" I asked dodging around another sword strike. I tripped. Well that's it, I thought someone screamed. It might have been me. Cam glanced up, and was hit by a dog the size of a tank. With Cam distracted I could look at the threat.

Ten dogs the same size as the one that had taken down Cam were galloping or running I don't know which following them was five other giants ten feet tall easily probably closer to eleven or twelve and a quarter of that wide. The weirdest part was that they were blue not the dogs but the giants, their skin was light blue.

The four other people were busy fighting for their lives. I was about to run and forget about them. When a scream came from the small group of people, Chris was caught by a dog and was being dragged out of the knot of people. I felt something that was new, courage. I have always been a small, shy person who never picked a fight or won them when I was caught inside them. "Catch" Grace yelled and threw my knife at me. I barely caught it.

I ran towards the dog that was dragging Chris by the leg. I slashed its back but I might as well been attacking a brick wall with a paper knife. Nothing happened. I clambered up onto the dogs' back and jumped. It got the dog's attention and Chris was able to stab it with his sword.

It started to snow first lightly but it was getting worse every second. A lighting bolt came from the sky and zapped a giant to ash while snow whirled around me. I probably should have felt cold but I didn't. The temperature dropped as well as the light.

A howl echoed from behind me. I turned just in time to see the four weirdoes that had tried to kill me disappear up a gutter. I ran from the alley into one next to it. I yelled "Help" at the top of my lungs, as I came face to face with another dog.

I must have said something or pressed something on the ring because my ring became heavy and expanded into a shield as a sword appeared in my hand except that it had an ice blade. The dog before me had time for a whimper before it turned into an ice statue, by a touch of the sword.

I kept running. I glanced behind me and saw a dog round the corner and charge after me. I spun a 360 and in doing so threw my shield at the dog. The shield plunged a furrow into the now couple of inches of snow and expanded into a wall of ice that filled the alley.

The dog didn't come through for a second, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Then it broke the wall of ice. I dodged a couple of ice shards but one caught me on my cheek. I felt the weight of my ring\shield return. Now that it was in front of me I could see what I looked like the dog looked like a slimy, lizard dog.

The dog crouched down and prepared to jump, it didn't get the chance. A sword appeared in its neck. The dog sank down into the snow. The storm broke up and sunshine streamed onto the fresh snow.

"Whew, for a second I thought my aim was off." Chris said dropping from the roof of a house next to me. I looked at where the dog had slumped into the snow to find instead of the dog a whistle and a black stain. The whistle was black and in the center of the stain and when I picked it up it was frozen and felt like it weighed five pounds.

The three other people who had previously tried to kill me slipped down from the rooftops. I looked at my shield. It had a snowflake that was constantly changing shape emblazoned on it. I pressed the center of the snowflake and my sword disappeared while my shield shrunk into my ring.

They all looked at the ring in wonder. "Where did you get that" asked Grace, Chris and Cam at the same time. "Did you practice that?" I asked impressed. "No, and seriously where did you get that ring" asked Grace "My mom" I called over my shoulder. I walked out of the alley.

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around "What's with you guys one moment you're trying to kill me the next you goggling over my ring" the three of them looked ashamed\embarrassed. I spun around and got clubbed over the head.


	3. Authors Note

_**Hi I forgot to mentions this in my first two chapters but if you could comment that would be great and if something in the story is wrong please tell me and I'll try to get to it just as soon as possible.**_

_**Sincerely Mythicality 101 **_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-I fight a battle and nobody knows it was me

I opened my eyes. Sunlight attacked them from all angles. I quickly closed them. I opened them again slowly, after my eyes had adjusted and I could see I studied my surroundings.

I was in a bed with curtains around it. I sat up. My ring was on my finger. Thank goodness for that. The curtains opened.

A girl poked her head in. "He's awake" she yelled trying I'm sure to break my ears. The bed was immediately crowded by people until I shut the curtains. And the noise was gone it was if someone had magic this bed so that when the curtains were closed the noise from outside was shut off.

I got up and found that I was in my clothes from when I had been knocked out. There were some clothes at the end of the bed. But I wasn't ready to put on some clothes from this place where ever I was. I opened the curtain.

There were other beds like mine and thankfully there were almost no people. A person in a white doctor suit came up to me. "Geteth backeth in youreth bedth pleaseth Northern Wind" he said adding an eth at the end of each word except for in "Oh hang it all, Northern Wind please get back into your bed" he said this time not ending in eth on all words. "Okay, okay I'll go. I just couldn't understand you last time" I told him heading off in the general direction of my bed, the doctor looked satisfied and turned away.

For some reason I had to go to my bed I couldn't use my original plan and just sneak out. Then it hit me he's using some magical power on me, I realized. I brushed that thought away magic couldn't be real. What about the dog last night? A part of me said. After I had gotten to the bed I no longer felt the urge to go to the bed.

I stepped out of my bed and saw that the person that had told me to go to bed was tending to someone else. I snuck out of the room into a hall filled with backpacks. I saw my blue backpack and lifted it down. Immediately alarms went off. I heard doors closing. I ran out of the hall way into the summer air.

I majestically ran from the hospital and tripped. "Perfect" I said to nobody in particular picking myself up off the forest floor. I heard war whoops and screams. A flood of people came from the tree line about a hundred feet away. Even from this far away I could see the looks that they had had a fight. Every one of them had cuts some even looked like they would rather be in bed than out here.

I twisted my ring in agitation. I had just came from a hospital place to find the place that surrounded by sword wielding maniacs. I looked around, nobody. It was up to me. I felt my ring grow into a shield as my hand had finished twisting it. My sword appeared in my hand just in time to block a strike from some random person.

A dizzying array of strikes followed that one pushing me back to the doorway of the hospital. I defended the door way. A storm erupted from the summer sky, filling it with black thunder clouds. Lighting crashed against the ground targeting the attackers. Snow came down in flurry's leaving multiple people shivering and frozen to metal stuff. A creek rose up and froze a ton of people in ice blocks.

I was fine with all of this except for one thing the storm and creek seemed to take energy from me. I stumbled backwards, into the room filled with packs when a cheer arose from the forest. Another group of people rushed from the trees but this time I knew they were my team sort of. Needless to say the people attacking seeing that I had back up ran back to who knows where.

I was pressed back into the hospital. The storms broke up, and the creek fell back to its regular bed. The doctor that had sent me to bed found me pressed against the wall, and he sent me back to the bed that I had woken up in. I didn't mind I was exhausted. My reserves of energy were completely gone. I nearly fell when someone pushed me into the wall. Finally I got to my bed and fell into inky waves of sleep


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-Acceptance doesn't come easily here

I stayed in the hospital for days. After that little stunt the doctors were stunned. I somehow got lots of cuts they had no idea how I had gotten them. The doctors had no idea how this had happened. The day that stunt had happened I wasn't that tired but the next day lo and behold I couldn't even get out of bed I was so tired. I slept most of the time.

Once when I was awake I heard a person congratulating the doctor that had sent me to bed on "driving back the enemy" when in actuality he was nowhere to be found. At this I almost hopped out of bed to tell them who actually beat them when I suddenly ran out of energy right then.

After all this time lying in bed I had come up with a theory since magic was real or something like that. Someone was stealing my energy. I usually have an enormous amount of energy so where was this energy probably in someone's pocket in a jar or something like that.

Another thing I heal fast. But where was this healing power, "fixing the cuts" a doctor said but hmmm lets think, if the cuts had vanished ages ago wouldn't the energy that fixed the cuts be in me right now. Incidentally the doctor that had told me this had been the one that had told me to go to bed.

After days of doing nothing but sleeping and eating I was bored. I sat up. I had energy! That thought flew through my head at a million miles an hour. I got off the bed and put on the clothes at the end of my bed. I then walked out of the room into the hall full of backpacks except that there were no backpacks. I heard the sounds of footsteps behind me. I not wanting anybody to order me back to the bed silently ran outside. I burst out into the sun and into an important meeting.

"I've called this meeting to talk about the problem of Northern Wind. We can't keep him on power drain all the time it will kill him and besides I'm running out of power crystals, he is too dangerous to keep him off of it. I need ideas I can't keep up with a thousand different problems I'm only one person." Someone said the frustration in his voice evident.

A crowd of people were right in front of the hospital thankfully none were facing my direction. I crept up to the edge of the crowd and was in it all too easy. The person was about to say more when a girl ran up to the person I could now see having scooted closer.

The girl whispered into his ear, and the person immediately shouted "Northern Wind isn't in his bed he's loose on the campus he might even be here in this meeting. Go search the camp. Find Him!" these last words were spoken with such intensity that a lot of people stepped backwards.

"That isn't going to be necessary Mark," someone beside me said, "He's right here." I was pushed to the front row. "Yah, um hi" I said, "why have you um, been draining my power, and um what's going to happen to me, and where those um people that brought me in and um is any thing going to like happen to them"

I spoke alright when not a lot of people were in the room or alley but if there were over ten people I kind of got nervous and stumbled with wording and stuff. "You were too powerful to be let into this camp I thought that to punish those who brought you in would be unjust so I have to take it out on you. I'm sorry. And as for what we are going to do with you, I don't know." Mark said his head drooping.

"I vote that we test Northern by the usual tests and then see the length to which he can control his powers" a familiar spoke up, "Who just said that" Marks head snapped up

"I did" Chris stepped forward, "I see no reason why we couldn't give him a chance to find out who he really is, and what he can do." I gave Chris a look of gratitude. "And furthermore since he is a demigod he has a place here, thank you." "I vote that we continue with Chris's Idea" Mark said all around him his counselors gave their votes to. "I will be over seeing Northern's tests. Meeting dismissed. Chris take Northern to his section" One of Marks counselors gave me the look that said "I will be watching you to the ends of the Earth Northern Wind."


End file.
